vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soldiers of Christ
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Number of Members:' 30 to 50 *'Nature of Members:' Racists. Mostly unemployed dock workers. *'Organization:' Club The Name? None of the current members are church-goers. They have no real adherence to Christian ideas except to wave the Bible and wrap themselves in the flag. *'Game Role:' A point of conflict *'World Role:' Yet another collection of intolerant people. *'Relative Influence:' Minor *'Public or Secret?:' Public presence, secret actions. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Git the damn aliens off our world. *'Relative Wealth:' Poor. Members are not wealthy and have little income. *'Group advantages:' Ah...well...damn I can't think of any. *'Special Abilities:' None, bog standard Human type people. *'Group disadvantages:' General lack of education and sense of personal responsibility for their own fates. *'Special disadvantages:' Resistance to said education if it counters their current beliefs. *'Those who favor them:' Other racists. *'Those opposed to them:' Anyone not a racist. *'Area of Operation:' Southern California. *'Headquarters Location:' Long Beach Ca. in Ricky's Garage, or Freeman's Bar and Grill *'Public Face:' Loud mouthed bigots. *'Notable Members:' Hartford MacWhiteman - He shot himself shortly after Galan's White House visit. Ricky Bates - Member with the biggest garage. Meetings are held there. Randell Curtis - Possesses enough computer skills to make and maintain a website and forum. *'History of the Organization:' The group coalesced in the 1990s out of the racist attitudes and general dissatisfaction of semi-employed dock workers that pissed their money away in Freeman's Bar and Grill. They preferred to blame Mexicans, Asians and "Furinners" in general for their own lack of ambition and ability to have money, chicks, and flashy cars without effort Hartford MacWhiteman possessed sufficient drive and malice to put together a set of by-laws and bring the group to existence. His own beef being that a Mexican truck driver had hit him in an inner harbor accident and destroyed his ability to work. His lack of a seat belt had nothing to do with it. MacWhiteman led the group for over a decade before he shot himself in 2003 the night Galan made a public appearance on the White House Lawn. The club nearly disbanded after that. Clearly MacWhiteman had deeper problems, but it couldn't be his fault. After a couple of years of mainly trying to decide who and what they were they discovered that other ethic varieties of Human had racists too, and that aliens where something everyone agreed was the cause of all their problems. (Which clearly could not be themselves.) Ricky Bates took over in a less than brilliant fashion. He also had a big garage. The Trial for Peoplehood re-cemented the now multicolored group. It was a concrete target close to home. The Soldiers of Christ were on the front line of the Pro-Human protests shooting off their mouths for the Faux News cameras. Several of them even managed to get arrested, proving (to them) the rightness of their cause. They are now fired up about their utter failure to make a bit of difference at the Trial for Peoplehood and are convinced that the United States is being controlled by a secret cabal of telepathic aliens. The fact that no evidence for this theory can be found is (to them) absolute proof they are right. Member Randell Curtis understands computers well enough to make them a website to spread their ideas. It is even working; they have had a trickle of new membership since the trial and the forum went up. None of the new members have much money however. Pity that. Currently two things are pulling the Soldiers apart. One is the Death of Unemployment. Anyone that wants a job can get a job. Showing up at Del Taco and taking a deep breath gets you a 15 dollar an hour job. Second Molly Abba has been pulling the group apart. The dumber members were lost when they decided to kill her the remaining are falling to her charms and reason. Really guys, anyone agitating for direct action has to be the cops and was the cops. Well I did say dumber members. Category:Gangs Category:Advocate Category:Crime Category:Politics Category:Long Beach